


Debilidad

by Entropia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropia/pseuds/Entropia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había sido una debilidad demasiado pálida. Pálida como las putas estrellas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debilidad

**Author's Note:**

> Bueeeno, pues aquí estamos, con mi primer fic de Homestuck xD.
> 
> Es brevísimo y viene de un subidón de feels por culpa de la upd8 de hoy. Lo he hecho porque mi corazoncito quiere creer que Gamzee no es tan hijo de puta como parece (que sé que lo es, pero dejadme ser feliz xD)
> 
> Homestuck pertenece a Andrew Hussie, para que nos torture forever and ever.
> 
> I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP ;_;

Dolía.

Te había dolido hacerlo y seguía doliendo ahora.

Te dolió ver su cara contraerse en un gesto de dolor y desamparo cuando se lo dijiste. Dolió más que la culpabilidad que te carcomía desde que comenzaste aquella perfecta relación caliginosa con Terezi, negra y secreta.

"Ya no somos moirails, hijo de puta"

Te quemó por dentro decírselo. Cada palabra salió como ácido por tu boca, envenenándote por el camino. Y aunque dolía tanto como para desear arrancarte la piel con las uñas y rasgar tu carne con tus propias manos, te diste la vuelta y saliste de allí imperturbable.

Y le dejaste atrás. Sólo. Te habías llevado a Terezi y ahora le dejabas atrás.

No deberías de avergonzarte. No deberías de haber tenido que luchar con todas tus fuerzas contra el impulso de mirar atrás. Eras un subjugglator. El último. Y tenías una misión. Un deber que cumplir para con tu mesías.

Tenías un deber que no admitía debilidades. Y Karkat Vantas era una debilidad demasiado grande, demasiado obvia...

Había sido una debilidad demasiado pálida, pálida como las putas estrellas...

...y ahora se había tornado demasiado roja.


End file.
